Path Of Power
by Jessiah
Summary: what up everypony this is my first fan fic be as much of a critic as you want it wont bug me sorry i am bad at summarys but i will give it a try. this stor is about a human in aqestra (very original i know hahahaha) there he must learn to gite over his past rated m for language, suggestive themes, blood, violets & clop in later chapters but i hope y'all enjoy (anthro pony's)
1. Chapter 1

**PATH OF POWER**

* * *

A/N _Hey every pony to get the hole copyright bullshit out of of the way, i don't own mlp or any of is characters they are a property of Hasbro & every one & thing that have to do with them & i don't own any of the music ether. The only thing i own is the oc involved with the story now that that is out of the way i am going to need ocs to throw in & to let y'all know i have been working on this one for a while but that's beside the point hahahahahaha but any way read and review hope y'all enjoy the story _

* * *

** Chapter 1 IT ALL BEGINS**

* * *

Not that long ago, there lived a young man he was 6ft 9in tall, 24 years old, long curly brown hair with green eyes, he loved to play the Saxophone his name was Macky he lived on an island there he lived alone his house was a rather simple but nice looking it truly was home but not at the same time, a nice shade of red & black with a shed not even 2ft a way from his house it was about 6 by 7 big enough for a little lab inside & underneath of it as well, to tell his story we must start from the beginning, This takes place in a time of peace & plenty but some thins are not as they seem to all mainly to one person.

Macky's POV

Well hello there I am Macky & this is the story of my path to power to start off I have been playing around with matter & multivariate travel for at lest 2 years, the thought always fascinated me to the point of where I started inventing things to help stabilize the particles along withe the matter that i was using, though the first 10 or 11 times I tried ended in failures I almost quit trying but I am not a failure so I kept trying & trying then one day I finally got it right do y'all know how many times I destroyed my testing grounds it kept pissing me off, but I was happier than a pig in shit when I got it right but that's where it all changed some would say for the worst but I say for the best because my life was fucked up before all the tests went right, it was cold & stormy day the rain was surprisingly warm for a fall day, (must line the god particles up with the ignitor & the antimatter then calibrate the system & run test with apple with random coordinates, then input new coordinates.) The machine started to hum lowly then it got louder, then nothing no sound except for the birds, wind, rain, & thunder outside the lighting was perfect to help charge the machine when I opened the container there was nothing inside it so test one complete, on to the last test human transportation. (AC/DC All Night Long playing in the back ground. "last data log the machine is working perfectly before I go in there is something I want whoever finds this lab to know, I ether died or am gone if in the case that I die the final test was a failure & I am no grate inventor, but in the case that I disappeared then I succeeded in my task but the machine will only work once so to whoever you won't be able to follow me even if you get the thing working again the coordinates won't be the same or remembered so without further delay let us git this shindig under way.") After about 20min of typing everything was in place to begin but i could not help but feel like i was missing something. _O__h man what am i missing?... damn it what is it?... oh my Sax man do i feel stupid. _ I thought as i laughed out loud to my self i grabbed my Saxophone come on now cant leave without music, as i took my last breath of this universes air i stepped into the dull gray container to the unknown to any where but here how i hated being in this universe no one understood me so fuck them i don't need them & they don't need me. I pushed the little red button to start the machine it was loud to start then my vision went a blur _god i hope that i don't wake up with amnesia that would suck,_ where my last thoughts then i went unconscious, when i awoke i looked around my surroundings to see my Sax along with me being in a bright colored forest it was a lush & vibrant landscape, "where am i?" i asked no one i was alone again "well i might as well get a good look around this universe it seems nicer than the one i left behind." i spoke to my self got up form my spot on the ground & stared to walk around & man was it beautiful so i began to play my sax while i walked, it took me like 2 days to find some one to talk to the thing was it was not a person it was a talking zebra_. _ she looked like a zebra but with more human characteristics it was cool to tell the truth, when we stumbled apon one anther she was just as surprised as i was but she was the most calm in the whole situation i spoke first, "um... hi i am Macky." _ i am perplex how the hell is she going to understand what the fuck i tell her it's preposterous right no animal should be able to talk or understand English. _I thought but boy was i surprised when, " in this meeting it would be treating to bid you greeting." She spoke _holly shit she understands me that's fucked up man, "_hi_...?_" I asked accidentally, "you gave your name so this wont end in rain Zekora & i wont bore ya." she practically giggled i was still perplexed, "sorry for the rhyming it has become a habit, what are you exactly?" she asked puzzled you could tell "i am human we are a form of ape." i explained to Zekora "oh i know some one who would love to learn more about you & your kind." she was trying not to offend me the best she could cant blame her a strange thing in my home i would be a little leery of them, " that would be incredibly genres of you i would have lost my mined if i had to deal with 1 more day with out some one to talk to." I told her with a disarming smile on my face i mean come on i am in a alien universe with nothing but the cloths on my back & the Sax in my hand so yeah no threat coming from me, "what is that thing in your hand?" she asked curious of my Saxophone so i told her,"it is my Saxophone, you want to here some of the music i play?" I told slash asked her she replied with a nod so i poled my Sax out of its case it truly was the most beautiful wind instrument a goldish color the sound was indescribabl. So i played the most calming tune i knew, after about 4min of playing she smiled and told me "that was nice i liked that song it was beautiful you have talent in music." all i could do was blush a little.

* * *

_well there is 1 chapter done any way hoped y'all enjoyed this chapter if you did R&R it would be awesome to know what y"all think of it the next chapter will be up some time this month this has been Jessiah saying stay lovely every one.  
_


	2. Chapter 2

**PATH OF POWER**

* * *

A/N _Hey every pony to get the hole copyright bullshit out of of the way, i don't own mlp or any of is characters they are a property of Hasbro & every one & thing that have to do with them & i don't own any of the music ether. The only thing i own is the oc involved with the story now that that is out of the way i am going to need ocs to throw in, read and review hope y'all enjoy the story._

_P.S I love doing this it is fun & i hope y'all have as much fun reading it as i did writing it. Oh to let y'all know this is all through the ocs point of view & this is the normal not anthro so... yeah hahahahahaha _

* * *

** Chapter 2 To Ponyville  
**

* * *

I could not believe that i was complemented on my way of playing it was a nice change from others saying, "Oh you suck." But still i could not git over the fact that i left home behind me, i really did miss my family & friends it fucking sucked how bad it got to me, i broke down right in front of Zekora the tiers would not stop falling it was like a waterfall, "Are you okay Macky why are you crying?" she asked me "I'M FINE!" I accidentally snapped out of nowhere but the thing was i did not hear what she asked the only thing i could hear was, "Oh poor little Macky are you crying? it is a bad thing to be lost in a new place with no one to call friend but all to call foe how sad HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" It was a darkness that i kepped in chains but for some reason he was back "JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP!" I again snapped out of pure rage to this point Zekora was looking at me worried probably for her self safety, i mean come on if some dude was screaming like someone was killing him i would be worried to but... i soon learned that it was me she was worried for, "MACKY SNAP OUT OF IT!" she screamed at me rather loudly & for some reason he stopped talking & i could hear what she could say, "Huh what's going on?" i asked i could not remember what was going on at all but the only thing i could think was, _I'm blue dabba dee dabbadie dabba dee dabbadie. _"Macky are you okay now?" she asked me "Yeah I'm good sorry about that i blacked out for a secant." I reassured her with a smile sense that was the only thing i could do, "well are we going or not?" she asked me, "yeah let's git going then." I told her rather existed to git out of that place it was nice & all i just wanted to see more of this universe, the thought of talking ponys was fascinating to say the lest, "where are we going?" I asked her not knowing where i am or where i am going, "we are going to a town not that far from here a place called Ponyville." Now that rang a few bells some where in the old noodle then it finally hit me like a tun of bricks, _oh god I'm in eqestrea, this is going to be fun but it would be best is i play stupid about that bit of knowledge it could start a problem_. I thought to myself so to Ponyville we go it was going to prove to be interesting because i puled my Saxophone out of its case & started to play again on the walk to the destination it was a nice melody, it took about 5hr to git there when we arrived multicolored ponys were giving me strange looks that asked what the fuck is that it was kind of funny to see their faces but i digress, Zekora & i walked up to a tree house that some what looked like a library right there i knew that we were at Twilight Sparkle's home but had to play stupid so that is what i did, "where are we?" I asked her to witch she replied, "we are at the Ponyville library home of Twilight Sparkle." she was the one that knocked on the door it was opened by a purple dragon with a green under belly along with green back spikes & eyes a neat coloration for a dragon i was use to them being black, blue, green, white & red but hell i guess you learn something new every day, "Hello Spike." greeted Zekora, "Hay Zekora." Spike replayed, "Is twilight at home?" she asked the little dragon, "Yeah come on in I'll go git her." with that Spike went up the stars we only waited 5min before a beautiful pony came down the stars she was purple with a lighter shade of purple for her mane & tale. " Hi Zekora who is that with you & what is he?" Twilight greeted slash asked, "hello Twilight as for my friend i will let him answer him self." Zekora nudged me to talk to Twi, "greetings i am Macky as for what i am, I'm a human witch is a form of ape, as for where I'm from well... that's a long story." I told her "An ape hm... fascinating well hello Macky welcome to ponyville." she replayed, " I thank you miss Sparkle." I thanked her graciously, "Please call me Twilight." she stated "I apologize i meant no disrespect." I replayed apologetically i really did not mean any disrespect i was being formal, "Oh no I'm not offended it's just you don't have to be so formal." She so kindly told me god damn it why are they so nice to me I'm just a worthless liar they should not be as nice to me as they are, I don't understand it the the thought is perplexing ah god i can't grasp the thought whatever it will come to me later, I mean no point in dwelling on it at this currant point in time it would drive me mad, it already was kind of getting to me again i felt like running back into the Everfree forest & staying in it for the rest of my days but fuck that because i will not run, i will face my fear of excepting new ideals it was an odd thought of my excepting all the events that have happened most people would have snapped by the day number one, but then again i am not most people i can handle a lot of shit but this was a lot for even me to swallow i thought my brain about to explored from information overload i was sore for a few minuets but headaches are a pain in the ass to deal with for me because i use to get them all the time growing up it's still an problem for me now. " Are you okay there Macky you seem lost?" Twilight asked me. "Yeah I'm alright just need some air this is a lot for me to take in i will be back in a little bit." I replayed a simple walk what the worst that could happen. " where are you going to Mack?" Twi asked, _hm now that i think about it i have no idea where i am going to go might as well ask Twilight to come with to show me around so i know my way around town but maybe tomorrow wait a tick i don't have a place to stay shit. I _just realized my predicament & it blew. "Do you have a place to stay for the night ?" she asked me before i had an answer Zekora left with a goodbye the only thing i could say was "No i don't i just got to here not that long ago so i am new to this place as a whole this universe." That last part was a bust god damn it i was hopen to evoide that conversation i just new this was going to be a long night of talking.

* * *

_Boom! cliffhanger mwahahahahahahahaha next chapter will be up some time soon i think i might do more to this i don't know what do y'all think R&R plese this has been Jessiah saying stay lovely every one _


End file.
